


Houndoom

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokephilia [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Pokephilia, drunk, oral from a dog, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: [Title, cause I'm creative.][Gijinka is just a gateway to this, I swear.][Name]'s never had any luck with people, and when she starts drinking, she does some things she usually regrets. But it still never stops her.





	Houndoom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongirl44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl44/gifts).



Veilstone city, a place where it seemed like there would be plenty of people of interest, and maybe even a place one could easily get lucky in.

That was not the case, nope, not from [Name]. She’d come back from her fifth blind date in a month, with the same amount (if not more) of disappointment in her system. This time, she’d stopped by the mart and gotten a bottle of tequila on her way home. No use going to a bar with someone and not getting drunk. This time, the date never even showed up.

Upon hearing the door opening, a Houndoom lifts his head from his paws. His trainer had seemed rather out of it lately and watching as she stumbled through the door, pulling oddly tall shoes off her feet and discarding them without a thought, made the Pokemon worry. Whining slightly, the Dark and Fire type jumps down from the couch and makes his way over towards the woman. She smiles - her breath smells odd. Almost at once [Name] pats her partner’s head, scratching between his horns in a way which is almost painful. It felt like she’d grown some kind of talons since she left the house earlier in the evening.

Her words are slurred a bit, and the Pokemon watches as she stumbles towards the couch. He walks alongside her to make sure she wouldn’t fall and hurt herself - it had been a while since this happened, and the Houndoom’s jaws parted while his tongue lolled out. As soon as [Name] was collapsed on the couch, he nudged the side of her thigh with his nose, a small whimper coming out.

She says something, half coherent and almost like she’s laughing before lifting her backside from the surface and sliding her dress up her body. Houndoom notices she’s lacking the usual annoying clothing underneath the dress.

[Name] seems to be sighing out slightly, her claws running an affectionate path down the side of the dog’s face before she scratches under his chin. This doesn't hurt like before, so he doesn’t mind. He’s waiting for her permission.

“You’re always there for me boy,” She mumbles, and shifts so her legs spread open, the space filled by her eager Pokemon.At once he presses his nose against her warm body, licking the flat plain of her stomach before his tongue sears a path along her thighs, then between her legs. [Name] makes a sound, similar to that of a hiss, but he knows it’s because she likes the feeling. Houndoom licks her again, tongue parting her nether lips, and successfully making her rather wet in the process. Plus, he cannot get enough of the taste of his trainer. Her hands have found a familiar purchase around his horns - and no matter how much she'd beat herself up in the morning, Houndoom just wants her happy in the moment.

Stings of ‘good boy’, ‘right there’, ‘just like that’, fall from [Name] her hips rising every so often smearing Houndoom’s muzzle with the sweet smells of her sex. The Pokemon is getting somewhat annoyed, he felt the need to mount the woman, and soon lifted his head from her wonderfully smelling cunt. The woman makes a noise, and lets go of his horns, she leans back a  bit and slides so her ass is just barely on the cushion of the couch.

As her Pokemon's paws move up onto the cushions around her hips, Houndoom also licks her face a few times, lapping at her cheeks as his hips involuntarily bucked forward. His cock’s already somewhat slid from his body, ready to take her and he moves forward, tip prodding against her thighs and all the other wrong places. Finally, [Name] gets a little annoyed, her cheeks flushed from more than alcohol, before helping guide Houndoom to her. As soon as his tip is in position, Houndoom thrusts forward through his trainer’s fingers. She mutters some profanities, but they make no difference to the Pokemon.

Her fingers always prevent Houndoom from fully penetrating her, but tonight, [Name] seems a bit more out of it than when this usually happens.  Sighing in pleasure the woman makes a few sounds as Houndoom presses against her, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he moves against her. That’s when he feels her hands on his back. The bone armor being gripped onto as she moves against him, too.

Houndoom has to keep back a few barks as he gets so close to knotting his trainer, and when the thick end of his cock enters her he can’t stop himself from grabbing her shoulder. His teeth don’t mark her skin, it’s more of an instinct than anything, but his thrusts slow while the Pokemon fills his trainer, who is moving her hips erratically against him. Houndoom didn’t understand humans all that well, but as he panted, satisfied, and awaited his knot to deflate, she continued her actions.

After a while, she too made some more sounds, her body tightening around Houndoom while she held him close. The dog gives a whimper feeling her tightening around him - it’s almost painful, but soon she’s relaxed, and he is able to back away. [Name]’s already leaned back into the cushions, eyes closed in bliss. She’ll probably fall asleep here. Houndoom takes the bottom of her dress and tugs, pulling it back down about mid thigh, before nudging his intoxicated trainer.

She gives a groan, but he’s able to get her to lie down before he too goes back to bed. He didn’t know too much about humans and their relationships. He didn’t know what it was which kept her going out and seeking another human, but Houndoom would be there for the fall outs. And if he ever met those who did this to his trainer, he didn’t know if he’d want to punish them or thank them.


End file.
